Melting down the Cutlass
by Links6
Summary: Yep, Rum, codeine nor aspirin each sold but not taken seperately couldn't budge this migraine. The friggen thing was just as stubborn as Revy is, what on EARTH could a japanese businessman do to help? Rated for 'Black Lagoon' language lol


Disclaimer: Yes, dis... as in, no ....and claim as in ownership.... put it together? I don't own it! Black Lagoon- the most awesomenest series to reach TV since.... EVER :D Enjoy!

How to care for Revy

"Rock, _baby_, if you don't stop pissing me off I'm going to do you a _favour and show you what colour your brain is!!_", Revy snapped angrily. Her voice came out more strained and a lot softer than normal, but that only succeeded into making her even more irritated. She grabbed one of her Cutlass off the coffee table for emphasis and shoved her beloved Beretta between the cushions of the couch for easy access. If Rokuro Okajima decides to keep terrorizing her with his mothering, she might just have to use it.

"Well your sighing isn't exactly a dream vacation either..." Rock muttered to himself rubbing his forehead. The young woman just scoffed angrily, draping her arm over her bloodshot eyes. The Japanese businessman-meets-transporter-meets-criminal was not looking forward to spending another two days with an irritable, gun-toting Revy…. Then again, Revy was always gun-toting so that part shouldn't really make a difference. Unfortunately, when that certain purple-haired gunman feels irritable or even bored, her need to target practice on live targets increases. Proof: All the bullet-holes lining the wall of the living room of Lagoon headquarters. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

But, the poor guy was met with a look that could probably kill off both kidneys if held for long enough, "How do you _THINK_?!" she growled through her teeth. The migraine was surely getting worse.

Since the day before yesterday Revy had acquired a migraine that was just as stubborn as she is. Aspirin, codeine and rum –each sold but not taken separately- hadn't budged it an inch. Ginji's blade shish kabobing her knee was not too dissimilar to this pain. It was like chewing wool… like being stabbed… or shot.

Dutch and Benny were out collecting supplies for the job they had lined up for the following day. Dutch had left it to Rock to keep an eye –preferably two- on the resident gunwoman while the pair were out. The supplies were needed for a job for a Merc group had hired them to deliver a package. The package being a 'VIP'-hostage the group had taken during a raid of one of the rival gang's hideouts. Just a routine courier job for the Lagoon Company.

Revy rubbed her head, moaning under her breath. Rock rolled his eyes, 'Why is it always me?' he wondered to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out a cold one and headed back to the living room.

She was lying on the couch, facing the backrest; the arm she was lying on was propped up to cover her eyes with her arm and hand; the other arm was tucked in under her waist to keep her halfway upright. Her hair was let out from its usual ponytail; it had been too painful to even think of brushing it let alone tying it up. Even her daisy dukes had been exchanged for long loose black sweatpants. Even the external comforts didn't really help it at all.

The blinds had been drawn and the TV switched off for the first time in what seems to be years. The fluorescents were switched off and the door closed and closed. Yep, anyone who has ever worked with the Lagoon Company would think the place was abandoned. Well, the Air-conditioner was still going at full blast, but in Roanapur, who could live _without _it?! Rock had tried his best to keep everything quiet and keep her relatively calm, but it was wearing on him and he wanted this stupid headache gone as badly as she did.

Rock walked back in. Apparently even his footsteps were loud, because every time he took a step she flinched and dove her head deeper into the couch. She instinctively reached for her Cutlass to cap whoever the hell was causing her so much agony, but quickly grabbed hold of her reaching arm and held herself back. She tried her best to cover it up. Rock didn't miss it though and reminiced back to just a few weeks before, when she would've shot him on site just for that. The young man stopped in his tracks. He bent down, pulled on his shoelaces and stepped out of his shoes. His steps became a mere soft muffle as he walked closer to her. It worked. Rock could see her tense shoulders relax ever so slightly.

Sitting down on the armrest, he leaned over and lifted the arm that shaded her eyes.

After that bout in the marketplace it didn't seem like either of them had any more unresolved issues. This also covered the area of trust. She knew that she didn't have to worry about trust when it came to her family, the Company.

Revy whined, but slowly wormed around to face him. "You better have a fucking good reason…" she mumbled, opening her eyes to glare at him. The glare came out more like a puppy-dog-eye-stare-down. She didn't even put up much a fight when he moved closer and edged his hand closer to her face. Usually she would either just punch or shoot –the latter much more likely- anyone who came anywhere close to her, but it seemed as if Rock had become the exception. Even with the bond of deep trust between them, Rock toed that line carefully.

Rock slowly held the icy beer to her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, but it seemed like it worked. "A new use for beer, right?", Rock said with a light chuckle, "Can I get you another round of aspirin?".

Rebecca rolled the can across her forehead, "Hmm" is all sound that came from her. She wasn't really rearing to expose herself willingly to a lot of noise just yet. The young woman sat up and ducked her head down, holding her head. Her partner stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Clinking and shuffling was heard in the kitchen, the kettle was boiling and a few other clanking at cutlery. Then, silence followed. Never before had Two Hands loved silence so much. The silence was even present for a couple more minutes, which just helped her to keep her burning migraine under control.

Only after a weight was felt next to her did she even notice he'd come back. She opened her eyes when she felt a heat-source close to her face. Her eyes met up with a cup of green… something.

"It's some Chamomile…. It's supposed to help" the ex-businessman said with a concerned smile. He took the beer from her hand, reached into his shirt's pocket and handed over two aspirin to her. She downed the tablets with the tea, but instantly regretted it. Even her body hated it, her gag-reflex kicked in but she somehow managed to keep it in. She reached out to Rock, placed a hand on his arm and shoved him unceremoniously off the armrest of the couch.

He sat up gingerly, rubbing his head, "Was that really necessary?" he said unhappily, "Geez…. I think I'm bleeding!". He checked his hand for blood but luckily found none –this time. She set the mug down in front of her and rested back down to the couch, grabbing the beer from Rock's hold and holding it back to her forehead. It always amazed her how he could keep his pose no matter what. He was one of the few people she knew who could fall down holding a cup of coffee and not spill a drop. How many useless useful skills can one person have?

"That tasted like shit" she said, sounding almost like a puppy that has been kicked.

"I'm sorry" Rock said earnestly, sitting back down on the armrest.

Revy growled as a warning, but shuffled closer to him anyway, sitting up a bit before lying back down, resting her head on his leg. Once again the beer was moved to her forehead, but Rock replaced her hand's hold on the can with his. He had a talent for knowing what, even in the smallest details, made someone uncomfortable and he always made an effort to help fix the problem.

"Do you want me to bring you a blanket or something?" he asked after a few minutes. The tea was working and feeling such a relief of stress was making her pretty drowsy. She met his eyes gratefully, "Nah…thanks" she said and closed her eyes again.

After a few minutes, when her breathing had slowed and she had rolled back to her original position; Rock stood up and got a blanket for her. With the A/C going the way it is, it was pretty obvious that she would start noticing the cold once she was feeling better. He made sure not to wake her when he draped the blanket over her, leaving the corners untucked, he knew how much she hated being confined.

"Thank you…. " she said sleepily, curling into the warmth of the blanket.

_________

Reviews are the inspiration to my soul ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
